


take a break

by nyuhub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dom!changmin, jichoi, kyunyu, nyukyu, sorry for hak, sub!chanhee, tbh i can’t tag for shit, that they fuck chanhee is a topic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyuhub/pseuds/nyuhub
Summary: Where are you going?. Sunwoo asked.I forgot something in the locker room. Changmin said.The chestnut went to the dressing rooms to find his jacket without noticing that someone was already inside.Changmin~ He said moaning with tears in his eyes and his face flushed as he gently touched his pink entrance.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Kudos: 34





	take a break

_Guys, we finished filming so you can go eat and rest._ Said the director while the others obeyed.

_Where are you going?._ Sunwoo asked.

_I forgot something in the locker room._ Changmin said.

The chestnut went to the dressing rooms to find his jacket without noticing that someone was already inside.

_Changmin ~_ He said moaning with tears in his eyes and his face flushed as he gently touched his entrance.

The chestnut froze without being able to move, not every day you see your best friend in those conditions. On the other hand, Chanhee was still ecstasy at forgetting that his best friend was in front of him. He closed his eyes as he dipped in two fingers, filling himself with pleasure until he remembered he wasn't alone.

_Close the door._ He spoke in an agitated voice as the chestnut obeyed, surprising the pink-haired.

_I thought you were sick._ Said the chestnut scratching the back of his neck. _What were you doing?_

_Well... isn't it obvious?_ He said sitting down while wearing his shirt showing half one shoulder. Changmin saw his trying to control what was happening to his body.

_Chanhee... what you did is..._

_What?._ He said defiantly approaching the chestnut who avoided his gaze. _It's not my fault you didn't touch the door and just walked in._ Changmin sighed, the pink head was right. Shit...

_What happens?._ His friend asked concerned.

_That I'm still hot and because of you I had to stop touching myself._ Changmin gulped, hated that his friend was so sincere and cheeky.

_I have an idea._ Said the pink-haired taking the chestnut's wrist. _You can stay here while I finish mine, okay?_ Changmin blinked in confusion, was his friend going to do those things while he was still here?

_Chanhee... I'm not_

_I know, Min._ He said rolling his eyes. _So there won't be any problem, right?_ Changmin looked at him confused, he wasn't gay and he knew it but for some reason he felt uncomfortable with his friend's words.

_Yeah, but..._

_Don't talk and just ignore what I'm doing._ He said with an innocent smile. _Anyway, it won't work for you._ He said mockingly. Chanhee knew that his friend wasn't homosexual because he always told him, however, the pink-haired wasn't very convinced of that statement, he didn't know why but at the moment he felt powerful, he had control over his best friend so he knew he would have fun a bit even if he was dying to want his friend's cock in his mouth.

_Okay._ Changmin knew he was why pink-haired was like that and he wouldn't let him win or whatever he was thinking, he was straight and he would prove it to him.

He settled on the couch as he watched Chanhee return to the position he had found him in. The pink haired one put two fingers to his mouth sucking lustfully as he watched his best friend squirm in his seat.

Shit, this isn't working. The chestnut thought looking at his best friend. Chanhee satisfied with the reaction, inserted a finger into his entrance while moaning with pleasure.

_Oh fuck._ The pink-haired groaned, arching his back. Changmin watched the pink hair chest rise and fall with each touch. _Fuck, this is so good._ The pink-haired said with tears in his eyes looking at his friend. The chestnut felt his throat go dry just looking at his pink hair, his moans, his gaze, seeing how he enjoyed touching himself was driving him crazy. Chanhee was still moaning so hard when he inserted another finger. _Oh fuck my God._ He said moving his fingers inward in the form of scissors. He sped up the movements of his fingers as he moaned as if they were songs for the chestnut. _Changmin, this is so good._ Those words were enough to make the chestnut's cock hurt like shit. He didn't care anymore, he wanted to touch Chanhee, he wanted to destroy him, to see him moan his name, to have those cute pink lips around his cock, he no longer cared if he was straight, he just wanted to fuck his friend so hard.

The chestnut got up and stood still. _Changmin?_ The pink-haired said. In a quick movement the chestnut tree stood in front of him looking at him as if he were his prey. _Changmin, what is it?_

_I want to fuck you._ Chanhee's eyes widened as his face grew hot.

_What are you saying?_

_I said I want to fuck you._ Chanhee felt small, he could see the lust in the brown eyes that made him hotter.

_Min... you're straight, are you sure?_

_I don't care, I just want to fuck you._ He said looking at the body of the pink hair and then approaching his ear. _I want to destroy you to the point where you can't walk in your life again, Chanhee._ The pink-haired felt the chestnut's breath tingle in his ear. _You started this and I will finish it._ With nothing more to say, he attacked his lips, sucking and biting them as if they were a piece of meat.

_Min... wait for._ Said the pink-haired, separating the chestnut. Changmin smiled victoriously, a few moments ago he felt small in front of his friend, however, the situation was different now, the pink head was a defenseless animal while the chestnut just wanted to eat it. Then he moved his lips to one of the nipples, twirling his tongue around him as Chanhee moaned and his back arched. _Fuck._

_Don't speak, I didn't give you permission to do so._ Chanhee looked at him with difficulty realizing the situation he was in, he was screwed and he knew it. Changmin separated from the pink-haired as he pulled down his pants and briefs showing his already hard cock. Chanhee groaned at the sight of his. _Now suck._ Chanhee leaned across his lap as he grasped the chestnut's cock with his soft hands. _Fuck._ Changmin said feeling the breath of the pink head vibrate from his cock. Chanhee began to move his hand painfully slow causing irritation and pleasure in the chestnut. He saw as his best friend moaned at his touch and couldn't feel happier, he loved having that effect on his "straight" friend. It felt powerful.

Enough of seeing him suffer, he decided to suck the tip causing a tickle in the chestnut. _Fuck Chanhee ... you're so mean._ The pink haired one smiled as he sucked on him like a lollipop cupping his cheeks and pressing his tongue on his shaft to start moving. He moved his head from side to side when he saw the reaction of the chestnut who threw his head while closing his eyes, an action that warmed the pink-haired. _Fuck... why are you so good at this?_ He tried to pronounce the chestnut while Chanhee smiled with the chestnut's cock in his mouth, that drove the chestnut crazy so he took the pink head to direct the movements, accelerating the thrusts. Chanhee could feel the chestnut's cock penetrating deep down his throat bringing tears of pleasure out of him. _Look how I fuck your mouth Chanhee... you look like a whore._ Said the chestnut as Chanhee continued to gag from the chestnut's cock. _I think I'll come._ Chanhee stopped and looked at him quizzically.

_Not yet Min._ He left the chestnut's cock who missed the warmth of the pink hair mouth. He changed position, exposing his entrance already waiting for the chestnut. _You said you wanted to fuck me._ Changmin looked at the pale butt. _Then do it_. The chestnut obeying like a good boy pulled the pinkhead's legs, placing them on his shoulders while he played brushing his cock at the entrance of the pinkhead making him moan. _Holy shit Min, don't do that..._ Said the pink-haired while biting his lower lip.

_What thing?._ Said the amused chestnut. _Is?_. It brushed the entrance to the pink head again making him groan when Chanhee arched his back. The chestnut seeing how the pink haired was so submissive to his touch, decided to finish him off with a lunge. _Fuck._ He cursed when he felt Chanhee tighten around him. _How the hell are you so tight if you touched yourself?_ He asked as he slowly moved to adjust.

_It wasn't enough... your cock is so good inside me._ Those words made the chestnut burn with pleasure, he no longer cared if they were best friends and he was a boy, he didn't care if Chanhee was so pure that he looked like an angel, he didn't care if his vision towards his best friend was kind and tender, right now he just wanted to destroy it and make him ask for more. _Changmin please fuck me faster._ And as if his thoughts were being heard, he grabbed the pink-haired hips as he accelerated each thrust, feeling Chanhee dig his nails into the chestnut's arms.

_Fuck Chanhee._ Said the chestnut looking at the pink head who had his eyes closed while he moaned and moaned. Changmin began to fuck him faster and faster feeling how the pink-haired wrapped his arms around his neck.

_Changmin make it faster please~_ He said almost purring as the chestnut obeyed changing position so that the pinkhead's legs clung to his hips.

_Fuck, I think I'm going to cum…_ Said the chestnut, accelerating the thrusts as the pink-haired body bounced, feeling the chestnut touch his prostate.

_Do it please._ Said the pink head sank his nails into the chestnut's back. Changmin shot the pinkhead's body while spreading his sperm on Chanhee's chest who had also been dirtying his own shirt.

It took him a few minutes to recover realizing how the brunet was flipping him face down with his butt in the air. _What the hell Changmin._ He said feeling how the chestnut filled with him pleasure again.

_I told you I was going to destroy you._ He whispered in his ear, causing an electricity throughout the body. Chanhee simply leaned his elbows on the couch waiting for the chestnut to move. Changmin happy to have the pinkhead at his mercy pushed his prostate making his pinkhead legs shake. Chanhee felt the chestnut fucking him so hard to the point that the tears fell from his face, it hurt but the pleasure he felt made him hold on.

_My God Changmin, I won't be able to get up later._ He said when the chestnut fucked him so hard.

_That's the idea._ He said with a smile as he continued to fuck his best friend's entrance. He turned it around so their faces were facing as he saw how his best friend was a mess under him. _God Chanhee, look what a mess you are. He_ said mocking the pink haired man. _You wanted so much to be fucked._ Chanhee simply grabbed the chestnut's face and kissed him voraciously feeling tears run down his cheeks.

_Changmin ~_

_Chanhee?_ They both looked at each other scared.

_Haknyeon!_ The pink-haired spoke, covering the chestnut's mouth with his hand.

_Are you fine? The boys are still eating... but I remembered you were here. To want something?._ Changmin smiled and started laughing when the pink haired looked at him.

_I'm fine, I don't need to ~_ he choked, feeling how the chestnut was playing with his nipples. What the hell was he doing? Chanhee thought seeing how Changmin teased.

_Are you sure? You sound a little... tired?_ Chanhee tried to think of something to say to the younger boy, but couldn't because the chestnut was fucking him again.

_Yeah~ fuck._ Said the pinkhead feeling how the chestnut's cock rose to his prostate immediately. _Changmin, please stop._ He whispered as the chestnut smiled innocently.

_Something happens?_

_I'm fine Haknyeon!_ The pinkhead said biting his hand to avoid moaning. _I'm going out, you can go back to the guys_ ~ He ended in a groan as the chestnut slipped in and out.

_Okay... we wait for you. By the way, have you seen Changmin?_ Chanhee's eyes widened when the chestnut bit back a laugh.

_N... no ~._ He said muffled by the lips of the chestnut who was devouring him.

_Good, see you later!._ He said walking away a bit confused when Chanhee hit Changmin's arm.

_Fucking idiot, we almost got caught!_ Changmin smiled and placed a tender kiss on the lips of the pink hair.

_That makes it more fun._ Chanhee rolled his eyes. _Now let me fuck you._

It's what you've been doing since you joined!

Yeah and you love it. Chanhee just pouted looking away. That was his friend and Changmin knew it, but he was going to destroy him anyway. He turned the body of the pink head so that it was on top of him as he took his white thighs and lifted him up. You look pretty like this.

Shut the fuck up. The pinkhead said when he felt the chestnut enter again. The position they were in was practically Chanhee riding the chestnut. He moved as if he was riding him as he wrapped his arms around his friend's neck. Changmin grabbed the pinkhead's cheeks, squeezing them tightly leaving marks on them. Fuck Changmin, I can't take it anymore. He said with a ragged breath feeling as if his entrance was going to be broken. Feeling the chestnut's cock colliding with his prostate with such force. Changmin was going faster and faster breaking the pinkhead who kept his eyes closed with his head back.

_Take it easy... I'm coming._ He said hoarsely as he accelerated the thrust feeling Chanhee tighten around him again. _Fuck, I'm going to..._

_Me too._ They said as they got together feeling their breaths mingling. _Fuck Min, you did it on the inside._ He said complaining as he fell to the side of the couch.

_What, shouldn't it?_

_No idiot, we have to go in a few minutes God, now I'm all clingy._

_Don't complain._ Said the chestnut as he got up and looked for a towel to clean his friend. _You got my shirt dirty._ Chanhee looked down feeling guilty.

_Sorry._ He said with a pout. _And this... doesn't change anything between us, okay?_

_Okay, Hee. Best friends usually fuck._ Chanhee rolled his eyes as he dressed.

_You say it like you've already done it._

_I just did it._ He said with a smile. _With you._ Winked.

_I hate u._ He said trying to get up as he sat back down. _Fuck u Changmin, my fucking ass hurts. What did you do, idiot?_

_You should get used to it_. Chanhee looked up as the chestnut pulled on his jacket. _Because I will have to do something when I take a break and you will help me._ He said opening the door while the pinkhead opened his eyes.

_Fuck myself._

**Author's Note:**

> i post this before it gets lost in my drafts... and i can't believe my longest fic is just about obscenities i hate here


End file.
